


Longing

by trashsith



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, but i will go down with the ship, i fuckin love terraqua, might make more if requested, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith
Summary: You never stopped lighting my way back.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr! they only asked for terraqua, so here’s this drabble i just couldn’t stop thinking about in class

There weren’t enough words to describe the feeling when you finally see the one person you’ve been longing for the past twelve years. Aqua’s fingers twitched as she resisted the urge to touch Terra, to find out if he was real or just another hallucination. Her eyes filled with tears as she glanced up at the man that stole her heart when they were only young apprentices. 

_ You never stopped lighting my way back. _

His words replayed in her mind like a broken disk. Even after they arrived back to the Land of Departure, all she was thinking about was Terra. She was his light in the dark, just like he was hers.

Ventus raced inside the castle, leaving Terra and Aqua in an awkward silence as they walked up the stairs. She turned her gaze to the ground, hoping her short hair would at least try to hide the oncoming blush on her cheeks.

She had so much to tell him that nothing came out of her mouth. She couldn’t find the words to express herself in that moment. 

“Aqua?”

She looked up at the source of the voice. “Yes?” 

He looked into her eyes, pausing for a moment. “I should’ve done this in the keyblade graveyard.” 

Before she could question him, he was pulling her into his embrace and pressing his lips against hers. Aqua had to take a moment to collect herself, then she found herself clutching onto Terra’s shirt as she returned the kiss, afraid that he would slip away from her fingers.

Terra’s tense arms relaxed around her once she kissed him back. His hand rose to rest on her cheek, where he felt wetness between his fingers. He pulled away to inspect it, but she refused to let him go.

She pushed him until his back collided with the doors at the entrance of their home. He let out a grunt that she swallowed when her tongue slipped out of her mouth and into his. He groaned at her dominance despite him being the one who initiated the kiss.

They were breathless when they pulled away, foreheads resting against each other as they refused to open their eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re really here.” She murmured as a single tear fell from her right eye. “You are, aren’t you?”

His shoulders shook as he laughed softly. “I certainly hope so. I’d like to do this again.”

He caught her lips once again. She let him take control of the kiss this time, but she kept him pressed up against the door. His tongue swept at her bottom lip, but she teasingly refused him entrance.

Ventus called out to them from inside. Aqua was the first to jump away, shoulders raising in a shrug as she stepped around Terra to open the door and walked into the castle. He raised his hand up against his chest, feeling his heart threatening to jump out.

_ I love her _ Terra thought to himself as he watched Aqua wrap her arm around Ventus’ shoulders and call out to him. 

_ I love him _ Aqua thought after Terra walked up to the pair and ruffled Ventus’ hair.


End file.
